


Touch of a Burn

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Prequel, Prince Zuko - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: “I burn for you Katara,” Zuko confessed, making Katara widen her blue eyes in shock and finally managed to look at him in his molten heated eyes. “I no longer see this as a strictly political relationship,” he continued when she didn’t respond to him right away at his confession.Katara took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. “Y-you burn for me?” her azure eyes widen in shock when the prince gave her a nod as an answer.She was only in the Fire Nation to bring peace and harmony for her people of the Southern Water Tribe. She never thought that she could actually fall for the Prince and she's afraid, very afraid and something almost happened that Katara couldn't explain and had avoided Zuko for a week and she had completely forgotten that the Prince was just as stubborn as she was.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Touch of a Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Ummmm, I guess you could call it a prequel from my other Zutara oneshot? LOL. I just had to write another and I truly hope that you guys like it!!   
> Ummm, yea I also do not own anything from Avatar or its characters, just the plot :)  
> ENJOY THE SMUT!!
> 
> I also got the whole "I burn for you," from you guessed it Bridgerton :)

His touch was warm against her tan skin as it travels down her wet body. His breath was hot as he kissed down her neck and it traveled down to her collarbone. Katara could fee herself starting to sweat when the temperature of the water started to get hotter, but the change did not bother the young waterbender because she was already warm thanks to a certain firebender. 

“What do you want Katara?” he asked her against her ear, letting his warm tongue lick at the bottom of her earlobe. “What do you need? Tell me, and I’ll make sure to give it to you.” 

“I—I want…” she started to say, but the words got lost when she could feel his teeth started to graze down her neck, causing her to throw her head back and grabbed the edges of the tub tightly with the tips of her fingers. “Z-Zuko,” she gasped out, closing her sapphire eyes. 

Katara wanted to answer him she truly did want this. She could feel it deep inside her. She wanted him to continue his ministrations. She wanted him to touch her in areas that has never been touched before by any man. She truly wanted it all. So why wasn’t she telling him this? Why was she biting her tongue and not speaking?

Katara used a hand to push Zuko away from her and golden eyes stared at her quizzically into her azure ones. “I can’t.” she found herself whispering and quickly got out of the tub and didn’t dare to look at him. “I’m sorry.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A sharp loud knock on Katara’s door of her bedchamber woke her out of the dream that was more of a memory with a start. She sat up in her bed and placed a hand over her chest to help calm her rapid breathing. Katara stepped down from her large queen size bed and grabbed a robe that was lying at the foot of her bed and wrapped it tightly around her blue nightgown as she walked towards the door, wondering who could it be at this time of night. 

She placed a hand on the doorknob of the big oak door to open it slightly, smiling when she saw a familiar gray-haired guard with molten eyes named Zang returning her smile before clearing his throat. “I apologize for disturbing you Lady Katara,” he tells her, giving her a low bow. “Prince Zuko would like an audience with you. Is that alright? I know that it is quite late.”

Katara abused her lower lip as the memories of the other night came back to her and swallowed heavily because of it. She knew that since that night that she was purposely avoiding the young prince. She couldn’t face him then and she wasn’t sure if she were ready to face him now. She knew that he was trying to get alone to talk to her, but she wouldn’t let him. However, just like Katara he was just as stubborn.

It was now or never.

She opened the door wider with shaky fingers and nodded at Zang who stepped aside so Prince Zuko could walk inside her room, looking down at her feet when she felt his honey eyes staring at her intensely. 

“Thank you Zang,” Zuko told the guard, turning his head over to glance at him. “You may retire for the evening,” he said with a small nod when Zang bowed low and closed the door for them, leaving them completely alone. Zuko cleared his throat and made his way over towards the quiet waterbender who was backing away when he tried to get closer to her. “Katara.”

“You stay over there, and I’ll stay over here.” Katara told him, walking over to her bed to keep a safe distance between them and wrapped her arms around herself. “It’s late, what are you doing here?” she asked, even though she already knew the reason why he was in her room. 

“You’ve been avoiding me all week Katara. I had to come here. You gave me no other choice,” he explained with a shake of his head. “You know how stubborn I can be. It shouldn’t be a surprise.”

Katara worried her lower lip and looked quickly away when his golden eyes had met her nervous blue ones and looked down at her feet, cursing at herself when she realized that he was right, he was just as stubborn as she is, and she should’ve known better that he wouldn’t give up on trying to corner her. “I wasn’t avoiding you Zuko,” she lied with a tight swallow, knowing that he could easily tell that she was lying through her teeth. 

Zuko laughed at her humorlessly and used a hand ran to run through his short raven hair. “You know that’s a lie. We need to talk,” he told her sternly, balling up a fist at his side. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she tried to say, wishing that he could just drop the whole subject in general. 

“Bullshit Katara,” Zuko huffed out, grounding his teeth tightly together to calm his boiling temper that was starting to come out. “What happened the other night was bound to happen, and you know it. You felt something just like I had felt something that night,” he said lowly, walking over towards Katara even though she had instructed him to stay on his side of the room. “I’ve asked what you needed, and you were about to tell me before running away. You felt something and I know it. Don’t lie to me Katara.”

Katara gasped when the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed which almost made her fall but Zuko was able to catch her wrist with his hand to pull her close to him, causing her heart to pound in her chest. She tried to get out of his hold but gave up because of his strength. 

“I burn for you Katara,” Zuko confessed, making Katara widen her blue eyes in shock and finally managed to look at him in his molten heated eyes. “I no longer see this as a strictly political relationship,” he continued when she didn’t respond to him right away at his confession. 

Katara took a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves. “Y-you burn for me?” her azure eyes widen in shock when the prince gave her a nod as an answer.

“I do Katara.”

“W-why?” she asked in a shock whisper.

Zuko ran a hand through his short hair and stepped away from the waterbender to give her some room. “In the beginning,” he started after taking a deep breath through his nose. “All my uncle the Fire Lord wanted was peace and harmony. He wanted our Nations to be closer together so there wouldn’t be a war. That was how you came here,” he gave her a small smile and Katara returned it. 

“He wanted us to be in a political relationship and if things had progressed, marriage but he didn’t want us to jump into that,” he continued and started to pace around the room to keep himself occupied. “It was only supposed to be just that and only that…” he told her lowly, balling up his fists at his sides and slowed his pacing to briefly look at her. 

“What changed your mind Zuko?” Katara found herself asking after a brief awkward silence fell between them. She blushed when she watched him walk back over towards her and reached out with a hand to stroke her cheek with a thumb gently.

“I honestly can tell you when I started to notice you differently and that’s the honest truth Katara,” he told her sincerely when he dropped his hand and placed it at his side. “The only way I could describe it is a burning sensation that I feel towards you and I don’t give a damn if it burns me.” 

“Z-Zuko,” Katara gasped out breathlessly at his explanation. She used a hand to place it over her fast-beating heart that felt like it could jump out at any second at his words that he had just spoken about his feelings towards her and how it felt. Katara wanted to say something she was at lost for words. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same. Maybe I had misread the situation the other night.” Zuko muttered, looking over at Katara who hasn’t said a word to him. 

Katara shook her head which caused her brown hair to bounce around her at her movement. “No. You didn’t misread anything,” she told him quietly with a swallow, trying to remove the lump in her throat. She could feel a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

“Katara—”

Katara held up a hand to stop him from continuing talking. “I-I was afraid of letting myself go that night. I wasn’t ready to admit my feelings for you that was developing,” she confessed, swallowing thickly when she felt his piercing gaze on her. “I had a duty for my people, and I was fulfilling it in hopes at peace and harmony,” she told him, looking away from him. “I’m not sure when that had changed either, but it’s the same burning sensation that you feel for me.”

“Well,” Zuko said, clearing his throat, walking back over towards her and reached out with a hand to lift her chin. “Would you like to burn with me?” he asked with a chuckle when Katara rolled her eyes. 

“That has got to be the worse pickup line ever,” she tells him, blushing when he used his thumb to bring her face closer to his, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her.

“I’ll be sure to work on that,” he promised against her lips, wrapping a free hand around her waist to bring her closer and licked his lower lip when he felt Katara’s warm breath against his lips. “Katara.”

“Zuko,” Katara whispered against his lips, gasping when their lips had finally met. 

She could feel her whole body shivering when a shock of electricity went through her body when her lips touched his warm ones. Katara gasped into his mouth when Zuko started to walk her backwards towards the bed with him on top of her. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue licking at her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She granted him permission, moaning when she felt his warm tongue enter inside her mouth.

Katara interrupted their heated kiss when felt something poking at her thigh and her sapphire eyes widen when she looked at him with a blush when she saw him looking at her with hunger and lust. “Z-Zuko,” she stuttered out. 

Zuko knew why she had pulled away. He could tell by how wide her cerulean eyes had widen and how her cheeks had turned pink. “Katara,” he muttered, leaning down against her ear. “Would you like to continue where we had left off?” 

“Will it hurt?” Katara asked, feeling embarrassed at the question and turn her to the side to avoid looking at him, worrying her lower lip. 

Zuko used his hand to stroke her cheek gently with a finger. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised her. “Do you trust me Katara?” he asked seriously, searching her cobalt eyes with his amber ones. 

“I do,” Katara replied truthfully, leaning in to kiss him on the lips again. “I trust you with everything Zuko.”

“Can I remove your nightgown?” he asked huskily, looking down at her light blue nightgown, biting his lower lip when his eyes gazed at her covered breasts. 

Katara blushed when she watched him eye her up and down, gulping when his eyes paused at her breasts and it made her do the same with him and used her eyes to look at him up and down. She only saw his hard chiseled muscles once and she couldn’t wait to see them again and she could easily seem through his black tunic. “You may. Can I remove your tunic?”

Zuko groaned at the thought of her soft hands touching all over his body and leaned down to kiss her. “Agni, yes,” he told her when they had pulled away to catch their breath.

Katara never tore her eyes away from his when the Fire Nation Prince had reached out with a hand towards the hem of her nightgown. She helped him pull it over her hand and threw it somewhere across the room. Zuko’s eyes widen when he looked down at her perky brown and pink mounds, making the lower part of him tighten within his trousers at the site. “Can I touch them?” he asked, nodding towards her breasts. 

Katara nodded her head yes as a response, feeling too distracted at the way his eyes had turned to hunger and lust. “I want to remove your tunic.”

Instead of responding to her, Zuko leaned down to kiss her hungrily on her lips, pushing Katara down on the bed without breaking away from their heated kiss and used his tongue to enter her mouth once more, moaning when her tongue touched his. 

Katara moaned into his mouth when the two benders fought for dominance when her tongue had met his, sighing when she had finally surrender to let him take over their kiss. She reached out to the hem of his black tunic which made Zuko pull away slightly to help her remove it over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. He growled lowly in the back of his throat when a soft hand started to touch down his bare stomach. 

“Fuck Katara,” he moaned out, closing his eyes tightly at her fingers. Zuko leaned to give her a long, feverish kiss and used one of his hands to gently rub one of her breasts. “So soft,” he commented against her lips, using a finger to play with erect nipple, smirking when Katara bit her lip. 

“Zuko,” she groaned out, pushing her head back on the pillow at his warm touch of his hand that was massaging her left breast. “Your touch is so warm.”

Zuko chuckled when he leaned in close to the nape of her neck. “Perks of being a firebender Katara,” he told her gruffly, giving her neck a long lick with his tongue which made Katara moan out his name. “I could warm up your whole body I wanted to.”

“Spirits,” Katara gasped out when Zuko’s mouth made its way to her the tip of her collarbone. “This feels amazing,” she tells him, ranking her fingers through his raven hair as his hot trail of kissed moved downward to her breast that he was still playing with. Katara’s breath hitched when she felt his tongue licking on her breast. “Ohhhhh,” she mewled out, loving the new sensation. 

Zuko’s length twitched tightly in his trousers at the sound of her moans of pleasure when he continues to kiss down her olive skin. His lips travelled to the sternum and moved down her stomach, smirking against her skin the whole time at her sounds becoming louder each time he moved down towards her belly button. “You think that this part feels amazing?” he asked, lifting his head up to look at her before leaning back down at her belly button to give it a lick, causing Katara to mewl again. “Oh Katara, its about to be even more amazing if you’ll let me.” 

Katara sat up on the bed and cocked her head to the side, wondering what he had met by that comment he just made. “What do you mean?” she asked, hiking up a brow at him.

To show what Zuko meant, he used a hand to lift one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder and used a different hand to run down her covered core which made Katara gasped when she realized what he was doing. She only knew about the act thanks to a few conversations that she would have with her brother’s girlfriend named Suki and knew it was supposed to help make it easier for the first-time making love with someone that you love. She blushed at the thought of his mouth on a area that has never been touched before. 

“Do you trust me Katara?” Zuko asked again, his golden eyes looking into her blue ones. 

“Yes Zuko,” Katara replied, giving him permission to continue and leaned back on the pillow. She moaned his name when his hand touched on her covered bundle of nerves and used a finger to push down her coverings. 

Zuko’s nostrils flared opened when he leaned into Katara’s core, kissing the nub before using his tongue to give it a long, slow lick, making her sit up quickly on the bed at the contact. “Oh, my spirits!” she yelled out, looking down at him as he continued to lick down at her core. “Ohhh, Zuko yes!” she mewled, her body pushing upwards on the bed. 

Zuko chuckled against her pearl and used a finger to place inside her wetness, making him curse quietly at how tight Katara was just by his hand and tongue. “You like that my little waterbender?” he asked, looking up at her wide-eyed glossy expression. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Katara panted out, grabbing a fist full of sheets with her hands tightly. 

Zuko hummed as he used another finger to put inside her, making Katara moan out his name in pure pleasure. “I think you’re ready for something a bit bigger than my fingers.”

Katara’s face flushed pink when she looked down at Zuko’s tinted trousers and knew exactly what he had meant and worried her lower lip nervously, wondering how big Zuko could be underneath. Zuko smiled at Katara when he removed her leg from his shoulder and got on top of her on the bed and lightly kiss her on the lips. “Katara,” he whispered, grabbing one of her hands so it could rub against his harden length. “This is how much I want you. It’s begging to be inside you. My question is though; are you ready for it?” 

Katara nodded and leaned in to kiss him on his warm lips. “I want you inside me Zuko. Please, I am ready for this, to become one with you.”

It was all the confirmation Zuko had needed to hear. He growled when he had leaned back in to kiss her languidly and used his tongue to pry open her mouth to have his tongue to play around with hers. Without breaking contact, he used a hand to untie his trousers and pushed it down to his ankles and kicked them off with his feet.

Both benders gasped when both of their lower parts of the body had brushed against each other. “Zuko,” Katara whispered, breaking away from their heated kiss. She abused her lower lip when pressed her forehead against his. “P-please,” she begged, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. 

Zuko reached down between them and used a hand to wrap around the tip of his length and ever so gently push the tip of it inside her. He looked at Katara with concern when she had closed her eyes tightly at the new entry. “Are you alright?” he asked, sighing in relief when she had nodded. “Want me to continue?”

“Y-yes, just enter slowly,” she told him quietly, biting the inside of her cheek when she could feel him pushing more of himself inside of her. “Ohhh,” she mewled out. 

“Comfortable?” Zuko asked when Katara opened her eyes to look at him. “Want me to start moving?” 

“P-please Zuko. I want you to start moving.”

Zuko leaned forward with a thrust of his hips and the two of them cursed out each other’s name as he continued thrusting inside her once more. He truly wants to go harder and faster but knew that it was Katara’s first time and didn’t want to hurt her or break his promise to be gentle with her. 

Katara could feel herself coiling the more he kept at the steady pace but if she were honest with herself, she wanted more. She could it feel her release coming. She could feel it each time he would push against her hips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to bring him down for a heated kiss. “Please, I want you to go faster, harder,” she whispered against his lips. “I-I’m close.”

“Fuck me too,” Zuko told her and quickly picked up his pace. “Shit, Katara!” he yelled, leaning down to lay his head on her shoulder as he continued thrust in and out of her in a fast, quick pace. He cursed out her name when he felt himself releasing inside her. 

“Zuko!” Katara mewled out, releasing herself seconds later. 

The two breathed heavily as they try to catch their breath to calm down from their high, moaning when Zuko pulled out of her and rolled over on his side and gathered Katara into his arms tightly. He used a hand to run his fingers through her long brown hair, smiling as he twirled one of the loose strands. “Are you feeling the burn Katara?” he asked with a laugh. 

“You’ve got to work on your jokes too Zuko,” she giggled, snuggling closer into his warm arms, rolling her eyes at his lame jokes. 

“I’ll be sure to work on that,” Zuko told her with a chuckle. “Maybe Sokka could teach me?”

“Ummm, no,"

**Author's Note:**

> Wellllll, what did you guys think of it?!


End file.
